Se Fier à
by eL-ch4n
Summary: YUNJAE. SE7JAEWON. BONDAGE. RAPE. 3SOME. Segala hal akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang yang dicintai, segalanya, bahkan jika dia harus menghancurkan orang yang dia cintai. Warn: Psycho!Yun (?)


Title: Se Fier à

Couple: Yunjae. Se7Jae. Se7JaeWon

Genre: Romance/ (ada genre weird gak sih? –a) #plak

Warn: **SADISTIC. RAPE. CRACK SEX. HUMILIATION. PSYCHO!YUN. 3SOME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Summary: Segala hal akan dilakukannya untuk membuat dia yang dicintai hanya bergantung kepada dirinya dan tidak kepada orang lain.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun perlahan, sisa-sisa dari cairan deras yang menerpa dari langit. Seorang namja tengah berjalan di tengah hujan dengan memegang payung. Langkah kakinya perlahan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. Seperti ada sirat kesakitan yang terukir di ekspresi wajah cantiknya.

"Urgh," Langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara erangan dari arah kanan disertai dengan suara pukulan, tendangan, serta teriakan, "Bodoh!" dan sebagainya.

Penasaran. Dia melangkah menuju ke arah sumber suara, sampailah dia di depan sebuah gang dan melihat sekumpulan namja tengah memukul seorang namja lain yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan. Ketika kumpulan namja itu hendak keluar yang berarti harus melewatinya, dia bersandar pada dinding dan bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, barulah dia perlahan menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati sang korban. Kakinya melangkah dengan ragu. Takut, namun hati nuraninya menyuruh dia untuk menolong namja yang tengah terbaring itu.

Tibalah dia di depan namja itu. Wajah namja itu begitu hancur dan penuh luka sepertinya karena dipukul habis-habisan oleh sekumpulan tadi. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa ada namja seperti dia yang harus mencari gara-gara. "Hei, gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan namja itu.

Erangan kembali terdengar. Dia kembali menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit untuk segera diberikan pertolongan lebih lanjut. Dia hanya bisa membersihkan luka sedikit dengan sapu tangannya dan melihat apakah ada luka yang lain. Lebih baik dia serahkan pada dokter saja, lagipula dia juga harus pulang untuk beristirahat.

Bajunya akhirnya basah karena payung di tangannya terlepas untuk memapah namja itu ke rumah sakit. Dia memberhentikan taksi dan kemudian mengantarkan namja yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran itu di rumah sakit. Setelah menyerahkan namja itu ke rumah sakit dan mengisi beberapa surat yang diperlukan, akhirnya dia pulang.

"Hah." Dia menghela nafas karena harus berjalan jauh lagi sebab rumah sakit ini jauh dari rumahnya dan uangnya sudah habis untuk bayar taksi tadi. Ah sudahlah, toh dia juga sedang malas untuk ke kampus besok pagi.

.

Se Fier à

By eL-ch4n

10.1.2013

.

"Hei Jae, namja culun itu mengikutimu lagi tuh," ucap seorang namja tampan yang memakai _name tag_ Yoochun.

Kantin saat itu begitu ramai. Yoochun dan namja yang dia panggil Jae tadi sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kantin. Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong, dilihat dari _name tag_ di kemeja putihnya, hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Tak berapa lama seseorang menepuknya.

"Hei Jae, _your stalk is there again_ (stalkermu di sana lagi)." Kali ini berasal dari seorang namja cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul.

Jaejoong yang merasa kesal akhirnya meletakkan alat makannya dengan kasar dan berdiri, menarik perhatian satu isi kantin. Langkahnya tegas dan menuju ke arah _stalker_-_nya_.

Brak.

Dia memukul meja kantin dengan kedua tangannya dengan begitu keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi membuat namja yang di hadapannya menjadi ketakutan dan gemetar. Namja yang adalah _stalker-nya_.

"JUNG YUNHO! Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengikutiku dan mengawasiku? Tidakkah kau punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan?!" teriaknya.

Namja yang dipanggil Jung Yunho adalah seorang namja berkacamata tebal, rambut dengan potongan kuno, tipikal anak culun pada umumnya. Wajah Yunho yang lebih kecil dari yang lain membuat kacamata tebal itu menguasai wajahnya hingga wajahnya tertutupi.

Karena gebrakan dari Jaejoong tadi membuat Yunho menjadi gemetar karena gugup. Jika benar Jaejoong adalah idolanya maka dia sangat bahagia karena bisa melihat Jaejoong dalam jarak sedekat ini. Yunho adalah anak culun yang penyendiri. Dilihat dari penampilannya, tentu saja dia adalah anak pintar yang sering mewakili sekolah untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Sayang fisiknya tidak bagus sehingga dia sering tidak bisa ikut olahraga.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah yin dan yang. Jika Yunho adalah yang dikatakan sebagai anak penyendiri, maka Jaejoong berasal dari kalangan populer. Tentu saja dengan wajahnya yang cantik nan tampan, Jaejoong berhasil menggaet hati namja maupun yeojya di lingkungan sekolahnya, termasuk Yunho.

"Err..Jae...Jaejoong-shi. An..Ani..aku...aku tidak –"

Brak.

Jaejoong kesal karena jawaban Yunho yang terbata-bata. Akhirnya dia memukul meja sekali lagi dengan keras. "Katakan dengan jelas! Tidak perlu menyangkal lagi! Cari kerjaan saja sana!" sahut Jaejoong lagi.

"A..aku tidak, Jaejoong-shi, aku...mau jadi pacarmu!" sahut Yunho. Dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di hadapan Jaejoong membuat namja populer itu sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau bilang kau mau jadi pacarku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ulang Jaejoong dengan keras dan nada mengejek.

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "N..nde, Jaejoong-shi, aku menyukaimu se –"

"Cukup!" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan perkataan Yunho yang dituruti namja itu dengan segera. Kepala Yunho kembali menunduk dan menghindari tatapan Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak lihat dirimu, huh? Kau pikir aku akan tertarik padamu? Berkacalah dulu sana!"

"Ta – tapi," ujar Yunho dengan tertatah.

"Kau memuakkan! Dan sekedar informasi, aku TIDAK gay! Dan kau, Jung Yunho, membuatku muak! Kurasa seumur hidup kau hanya akan bisa masturbasi seorang diri. Tidak akan ada yang menginginkanmu, cks."

Suara tawa kemudian terdengar dari para mahasiswa yang lain membuat kepala Yunho semakin menunduk dan Jaejoong menyeringai. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sekolah ini, sampah sepertimu hanya membuat mata kita jadi rusak saja," tegur Jaejoong. Dia mengambil makanan Yunho yang belum habis dimakan namja itu. Diangkatnya piring tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Oh, kau belum makan habis kan? Sini aku bantu kau habiskan." Setelah itu, dibaliknya piring tersebut sehingga makanan dari piring itu kemudian jatuh ke atas kepala Yunho yang masih menunduk.

Suara tawa semakin keras sementara kepala Yunho masih menunduk dan seringaian masih terpatri di wajah manis Jaejoong. Diangkatnya kepala Yunho dengan perlahan sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan. "Semoga kau menikmati makanannya, idiot!" ujarnya diiringi dengan tawa dari dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mendorong Yunho sedikit sebelum pergi dan kembali ke mejanya, mendapat tepukan dari sahabatnya yang tertawa melihat aksinya tadi.

Namja yang ditinggal pergi oleh dirinya kemudian lari dari kantin. Tak ada yang memperhatikan namja itu karena mereka tidak peduli. Acara sudah selesai dan Yunho bukanlah hal yang patut diperhatikan. Sayangnya mereka tidak melihat sebuah tatapan tajam di balik kacamata tebal namja itu.

.

.

"Kudengar kau berhasil mengurus stalker-mu, Jae," ujar seorang bartender yang memakai _name tag_ Taecyeon. Bartender itu sedang mengelap gelas, membelakangi Jaejoong yang sedang minum di depan meja bar.

"Cih, kenapa semua orang membicarakan dia terus," gerutu Jaejoong sembari memainkan gelas _wine_-nya.

Taecyeon tertawa. "Karena kau mengatakan hal yang lucu. Tidak _gay_? Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau punya namjachingu, Jae," balas Taecyeon.

"Ya, namjachingu brengsek yang berselingkuh di belakangku," gerutu Jae sembari meneguk gelasnya.

Ya, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi kepada Yunho adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dia mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa dia tidak _gay_ agar namja itu meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya seksualitas Jaejoong lebih ke arah lain. Tidak banyak yang tahu sebenarnya, Taecyeon hanya melebih-lebihkan. Hanya Taecyeon dan Yoochun yang tahu hubungannya dengan mantan namjachingunya.

Kim Hyun Joong. Itu namanya. Namja yang kemudian mengelak saat Jaejoong jelas-jelas melihat namjachingunya tengah bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Saat itu juga Jaejoong memutuskan Hyun Joong dan sifat Jaejoong yang baik hati berubah 180derajat seperti sekarang. Dia juga pindah sekolah untuk menghindari Hyun Joong.

Pada awal-awal, Hyun Joong masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Jaejoong, tapi diabaikan oleh namja itu. Sampai akhirnya sepertinya Hyun Joong sudah menyerah. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong bersikeras untuk tidak akan pernah berpacaran atau mempercayai siapa-siapa lagi. Itu yang menyebabkan dia sangat kasar dalam menolak Yunho. Namja itu hanya mengingatkan dia akan dirinya di masa lalu yang bodoh dan terbuai dalam nikmat cinta.

Cih. Mengingat namja culun itu membuat Jaejoong kembali berdecak kesal. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih mempunyai selera dan jelas Yunho tidak termasuk dalam daftarnya.

"Sendirian saja?" Sebuah suara rendah dan _sexy_ menyapanya. Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja tampan dengan aura maskulin yang begitu kental. Bibir namja itu tebal seolah menggoda dan meminta Jaejoong untuk merasakannya. Tangan namja itu terlihat begitu lentik dan besar, sepertinya akan pas di tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjilat lidahnya dan meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya ke atas meja. Taecyeon menanyakan pesanan namja yang baru datang itu yang dijawab dengan, "_One scotch_," dari namja itu. Jaejoong memutar badannya 90 derajat hingga berhadapan dengan namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Tergantung, apa untungnya jika aku menjawab sendirian atau jika aku membawa teman," balas Jaejoong menggoda.

Namja itu tersenyum membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dan dada Jaejoong semakin berdebar. "_Well_," mulai namja itu. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jaejoong sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau kau sendirian, aku bersedia untuk menemanimu, tapi kalau kau sudah teman, kau juga boleh bawa dia ikut serta," bisik namja itu kemudian menjilat telinga Jaejoong yang merupakan titik sensitifnya.

"_Your scotch_," panggil Taecyeon.

Tubuh namja itu kembali mundur dan tangannya meraih pesanannya. Diteguknya gelas berisi _scotch _itu sembari matanya masih menatap ke arah Jaejoong. "Hmm?" gumamnya.

Jaejoong meneguk ludah melihat bagaimana cara pria itu meminum, membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya menegang dan celananya terasa sempit. Urgh. Menyesal dia memakai celana ketat jika dia harus menderita seperti ini. "Bagaimana?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," jawab Jaejoong dengan datar setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari namja itu. "Ah, maaf, maaf," ucapnya. Dia segera meletakkan gelasnya dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Semua biasa memanggilku Se7en, yang artinya tujuh dosa. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Hero," jawab Jaejoong. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengucapkan nama aslinya di depan namja asing, toh ini juga tak lebih dari _one night stand_ yang biasa dia lakukan, jadi untuk apa dia bercapek-capek memberitahukan namanya?

"Baiklah, Hero," bisik Dong Wook sembari memajukan badannya hingga keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ini di lantai dansa, hmm? Aku ingin melihat kakimu bermain di sana."

Gulp.

Jaejoong meneguk ludah dan menerima ajakan Se7en untuk menuju ke lantai dansa, tempat berkumpulnya begitu banyak orang. Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak menari, tetapi sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di sana juga tidak peduli karena sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Se7en menarik badan Jaejoong hingga badan mungil namja itu menabrak dada bidangnya. "Se7en-shi, kalau begini, aku tidak bisa berdansa," gumam Jaejoong.

"Hmm? Wangimu harum," bisik Se7en. Hidungnya berada pada rambut Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma namja itu.

Badan Jaejoong bergetar menerima perlakuan Se7en. Dibiarkannya dirinya berputar hingga bersandar pada dada Se7en. Kepalanya diputar ke kanan sedikit memberi akses kepada Se7en untuk melakukan sesuatu pada leher putihnya. "Ahh~" Desahan keluar saat Se7en mencium lehernya dengan perlahan. Tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Se7en, mendorong sedikit kepala Se7en untuk memperdalam ciuman namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja di tempat yang lebih sepi, hmm?" bisik Se7en di telinga Jaejoong.

Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi begitu cepat saat tangan Se7en menyentuh dirinya. Celananya mulai terasa sesak dan jika bukan karena Se7en, mungkin dia akan terjatuh karena menabrak orang.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat yang Jaejoong ketahui adalah kamar yang ada di klub itu. Kamar yang biasa digunakan untuk hal-hal yang akan Jaejoong lakukan. Sepertinya malam ini akan menarik, pikir Jaejoong. Ya, tapi Jaejoong belum tahu semenarik apa malam ini baginya.

Bibir Se7en masih setia mengecup lehernya, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sembari berjalan menuju ke arah kamar tersebut. Tangan Se7en dengan sigap memutar kenop dan membuka daun pintu. Dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan punggung Jaejoong menempel pada daun pintu dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nista.

"Lama sekali kau." Sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong kaget. Matanya menuju ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya seorang namja tampan berambut hitam dengan sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan lesung pipi namja tersebut. Jaejoong mendorong Se7en, namun namja itu masih memberi gigigtan kecil pada lehernya. "Kkk. Sepertinya dia begitu nikmat, eh?" tanya namja asing itu sekali lagi.

Kali ini Se7en menghentikan gerakannya dan menekan pundak Jaejoong. "Rasanya sayang harus membaginya denganmu, _Andrew_." Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa bahwa Andrew bukanlah nama asli dari namja asing di kamar itu. Otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk keluar merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpanya, tetapi tangan Se7en menekan pundaknya dengan kuat hingga dia tak bisa bergerak. "Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana, bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau kau bawa temanmu aku tidak keberatan? Jadi kuharap kau juga tidak keberatan aku membawa temanku ke sini," ujar Se7en dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berbalik, pinggangnya sudah dipeluk dan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Se7en untuk dilempar dengan kasar ke atas kasur. Jaejoong yang gemetar hanya mundur perlahan melihat kedua namja di hadapannya menatap dia seperti predator terhadap mangsanya. "Tidak heran _dia_ menyukainya, kau sangat cantik," bisik namja yang bernama Andrew tadi.

Jaejoong memang menikmati _one-night stand_, tetapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa hal ini berbahaya dan bahwa dia harus lari. Dia segera mendorong Se7en yang mendekatinya dan hendak berdiri hanya untuk ditarik kembali dengan tubuhnya ditindih oleh Andrew. "Sepertinya kita harus bergegas, kucing kecil ini sudah ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

Mata Jaejoong masih membesar dan tubuhnya gemetar saat tangan Andrew menyentuh pipinya. "Mudah bagimu mengatakan, bagaimana kalau kau ikat dulu tangannya dan aku urus yang bawah?" usul Se7en. Andrew yang mendengar usulan itu menyeringai dan mengangguk tanpa membalikkan badannya yang memunggungi Se7en.

"Ka – kalian mau apa?!" seru Jaejoong.

Andrew terkekeh. "Mau apa? Ckck. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Kepala Andrew menunduk hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Jaejoong, berbisik di telinga sensitif milik namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. "Mau kami adalah kau diam dan melakukan apa yang kita perintahkan. Jadi kucing yang manis, ne?" ucap Andrew dengan nada ringan seolah bercanda.

Kedua mata Jaejoong masih membesar menatap perbuatan Andrew yang membuka bajunya perlahan. Dia mencoba untuk menendang, menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan perlawanan, tapi kedua pergelangan tangannya segera ditahan oleh Andrew dengan satu tangan namja itu.

Plak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak!" teriak Andrew setelah menampar pipi Jaejoong.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Jaejoong sudah tidak sadar bahwa kedua pergelangan tangannya sekarang sudah terikat di belakang punggungnya dengan kaos yang dia kenakan. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Andrew bisa melakukan hal ini dengan sekejap. Kakinya juga tidak bisa dilebarkan, sepertinya sudah diikat oleh Se7en.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai," gumam Andrew sembari menyeringai mengerikan. Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Mungkinkah ini karma karena menyakiti Yunho tadi?

.

.

"Urm." Suara mulut menjilati sesuatu terdenga menggema di ruangan. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang berada pada posisi menungging dengan Andrew di depan wajahnya dan Se7en di belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggungnya membuat dia susah bernafas terutama dengan kejantanan Andrew yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Nggh..urngh.." Erangnya saat kepalanya dengan kasar didorong untuk melahap penuh kejantanan Andrew yang tergolong besar. Beberapa kali dia tersedak saat ujung junior Andrew mengenai tenggorokannya.

Sementara dia memuaskan Andrew dengan mulutnya, bagian belakang tubuhnya sedang dijilati oleh Se7en. Belahan pantatnya dilebarkan oleh kedua tangan Se7en dan Jaejoong dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki _hole_-nya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah lidah dari Se7en.

Merasa kurang puas dengan reaksi Jaejoong, Andrew kemudian memilin kedua tonjolan di dada Jaejoong dengan kasar membuat namja itu mengerang dan melepaskan mulutnya dari junior Andrew. "Apa aku bilang kau boleh selesai?" tanya Andrew dengan nada mengerikan. Tangannya mencubit _nipple_ Jaejoong dengan gemas dan memutarnya hingga Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan. "Nggh...Ungg..."

Badan Jaejoong melengkung ke belakang hingga menampakkan kedua _nipple_-nya yang sudah memerah karena perlakuan Andrew tadi. Mata Andrew kemudian melihat ke arah kejantanan Jaejoong yang mulai mengeras dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Seringaian kembali terukir di wajah namja tampan itu. "Cih, kau minta kami berhenti, tapi kau sendiri menikmatinya. Rasanya tidak asyik kalau begitu."

"Mau berganti posisi, Drew? Kau harus mencicipi _hole_-nya juga. Berdenyut meminta untuk dimasuki. Menurutmu kita bisa mulai dari apa?" gumam Se7en yang menjilati bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena kegiatannya tadi.

"Hah. Hah." Jaejoong menarik nafas untuk beristirahat sejenak, namun tak lama karena kemudian rambutnya dijambak dan badannya ditarik untuk berdiri. Kepala Jaejoong terlalu pusing dan tidak menyadari bahwa Andrew sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Posisi Jaejoong diatur oleh Se7en hingga kepala namja cantik itu menghadap ke arah kejantanan Andrew dan kejantanannya. Ikatan di kakinya juga sudah terlepas sehingga dia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, Se7en langsung mendorong kepala Jaejoong dan membiarkan namja itu untuk melumat miliknya dan milik Andrew sekaligus.

Jika tadi mulutnya capek, sekarang Jaejoong merasa mulutnya dapat terbelah melumat dua junior besar itu sekaligus. Kepalanya terus didorong oleh Se7en untuk mempercepat ritme dan Jaejoong harus berusaha agar tidak tersedak dan menggigit kejantanan keduanya atau dia akan dihukum lebih mengerikan lagi. "Nggh..." Dia mendesah, membuat gerakan lumatannya terhenti saat sesuatu yang hangat memasuki _hole_-nya yang diyakini Jaejoong adalah lidah Andrew.

"Cih, _slut_ kita yang satu ini sangat nakal, sepertinya harus dinasihati!" seru Se7en.

"Slurp. Pantas kau betah di sini, Se7en, cairannya sangat nikmat dan _pussy_-nya meminta lebih. Persis seperti wanita jalang. Kalau kita masuk berdua, menurutmu bisa?" tanya Andrew dengan nada ceria.

Se7en tertawa sementara mata Jaejoong membesar karena horor. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Hei lihat, kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu, eh?"

Mata _doe-eyes_ Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh mereka berdua dan dia tahu bahwa apa itu akan sangat menyakitkan dirinya. Dia tidak mau mengalaminya. Apalagi dengan melihat kedua junior mereka, Jaejoong tidak yakin bahwa dia sanggup menerima keduanya sekaligus. Dagunya dikecup oleh tangan Se7en dan mendorong wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan namja itu. "Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk memilih di sini," ancam Se7en.

"Kau terlalu lama, Se7en. Sini aku saja yang lakukan." Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengangkat badannya ke atas. Tanpa persiapan dan peringatan, tubuh Jaejoong sudah menduduki kejantanan Siwon yang berada di bawahnya.

"ARGHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Dia belum pernah merasakan _dry orgasm_. Biasanya _partner_ atau setidaknya dirinya akan memastikan semuanya sudah melalui persiapan. Tubuhnya terasa dibagi dua. Badannya yang lemas hendak berbaring ke belakang, namun dia bersandar di atas dada bidang Andrew.

Se7en tak mengambil waktu lama untuk kemudian bergabung dengan dua namja yang saling berhubungan di hadapannya. Bibir Andrew mengecup leher Jaejoong, menjilatinya, dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah mendatangkan erangan kesakitan dari Jaejoong. Lidah Se7en terjulur ke depan, menjilati dan bermain dengan _nipple_ Jaejoong. Dia menggigit _nipple_ itu dengan keras hingga cairan merah mengalir keluar untuk dia jilati seperti seorang vampir yang haus darah.

"Aku rasa aku juga mau ikut bergabung," gumam Se7en dengan seringaian.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tetapi hal itu diabaikan oleh Se7en. Tangan Se7en mengocok kejantanannya agar sedikit mengeras dan kemudian memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Jaejoong yang sudah sempit karena ada milik Andrew di dalamnya. "Argh...ketat sekali," gumamnya.

"Hmm. Kau gerak saja, aku akan menahan dia di sini," gumam Andrew. Dia menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari kedua _doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

Rasa perih menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa bagian bawahnya sepertinya akan sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Benar saja, dapat dilihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar dari _hole _Jaejoong. Hal ini malah digunakan Se7en sebagai pelumas dan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan dari Jaejoong, dia terus menggerakkan miliknya ke dalam dinding Jaejoong sembari memberi gesekan pada Siwon.

"ARGH! ARGH! Hentikan! Sakit!" teriak Jaejoong.

Plak.

Sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi Jaejoong membuat namja itu hanya bisa terdiam. "Berisik, atau kau mau kami melukaimu lebih dari ini, huh?" ancam Se7en.

"Turuti saja kami. Kalau marah, Se7en akan lebih sadis dariku dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghadapi kesadisan kami," tegur Andrew dengan tegas.

Jaejoong tak berani menjawab dan hanya tertunduk. "Bergeraklah!" seru Se7en. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit. Kakinya bertumpu pada ujung tempat tidur sementara kedua tangannya yang terletak di atas pundak Se7en berfungsi untuk mendorong tubuhnya. Dia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, tetapi tak lama dan tak begitu cepat karena dirinya sudah terlalu lelah.

Merasa geram, akhirnya Se7en yang menaik tubuh Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar sehingga dalam satu kali hentakan dinding Jaejoong langsung melahap dua junior besar itu sekaligus. Waktu serasa berputar begitu lama bagi Jaejoong dan dia ingin cepat selesai, tetapi dia tak tahu kenapa keduanya mempunyai ketahanan orgasme yang tinggi.

"Argh..._faster bitch_!" seru Se7en.

"Kau dapat mendengarnya? Suara dindingmu yang melahap milik kami berdua. Sangat rakus ya. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, kau akan tahu betapa tubuhmu begitu _slutty_," bisik Andrew yang menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

"_Pussy_-mu sangat longgar sekarang, eh, sepertinya kau mulai menikmatinya, tapi sayang dia tak bekerja dengan bagus. Sepertinya _hole_ yang satu ini lebih bekerja dengan baik," bisik Se7en sembari ibu jarinya mengelus bibir merah Jaejoong.

Badan Jaejoong kembali diangkat dari keduanya dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang dia sudah dalam posisi berlutut dengan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kejantanan Siwon dan Se7en yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Hisap!" perintah Se7en.

Jaejoong menurutinya dan segera melumat milik Se7en sementara tangannya (yang ikatannya sudah dilepas, entah bagaimana caranya) ditarik Siwon untuk mengocok milik namja itu yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan orgasme. Kepala Jaejoong sekali lagi dijambak dengan kasar untuk kemudian didorong dan melakukan _blow job_ pada milik Se7en yang besar.

"Lihat, pelacur kita yang satu ini sudah mulai menikmatinya. Kekeke. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu dengan cairanku, jadi," ujar Se7en yang mendorong kepala Jaejoong. Begitu pula yang dilakukan dengan Siwon terhadap tangan Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong masih dengan pandangan kosong melihat ke arah dua namja yang melakukan masturbasi untuk mencapai orgasme.

Splurt.

Cairan putih kemudian keluar dari kedua kejantanan di hadapannya dan membasahi wajahnya yang sudah menampakkan ekspresi yang lelah. "_Good job_," ujar Se7en yang mengelus kepala Jaejoong seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Ah sayang, aku ingin mencicipi bibirnya," gumam Andrew.

Se7en mendesis, "Jangan cari gara-gara," tetapi diabaikan oleh Andrew yang kemudian menjambak rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar dan melumat bibir merah ranum milik namja yang sudah setengah sadar itu. Di sisi lain, Se7en hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergidik, tak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang mungkin dapat terjadi.

Jaejoong tak peduli ketika tubuhnya ditarik atau kemudian dilempar ke atas ranjang. Baginya, akhirnya semuanya selesai dan dalam sekejap dia merasa kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya dan kemudian dia pingsan pada detik berikutnya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong saat membuka matanya adalah cahaya yang begitu terang di hadapannya. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, tetapi tak bisa dan saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang terikat.

"_Well, well,_ sepertinya _slut_ kita yang satu ini sudah bangun. Sudah kau siapkan dia untuk _nanti_?" ujar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Jaejoong.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya terang yang berasal dari lampu di langit-langit yang menyorot ke arahnya. "Para tamu kita akan segera datang, kuharap semuanya sudah siap dibereskan," gumam suara itu sekali lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeram. Suara yang membuainya dan membawanya pada kekacauan ini.

Namja itu benar-benar merupakan jelmaan dari tujuh dosa seperti yang dijelaskan kepadanya. "Se7en," desisnya.

"Ah, _my pussy cat _sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu, hmm?" Jaejoong dapat merasakan tangan dingin Se7en menyentuh dagunya dan dia berdecak, mencoba mengelak dengan mengangkat kepalanya dari tangan Se7en.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desisnya lagi.

"Hmm, aku rasa kau akan segera tahu sebentar lagi, _Hero_," bisik Se7en yang menjilat pipi Jaejoong. "_As much as I like to taste those lips, I know better than doing something stupid like that."_ Mengakhiri kalimatnya, Se7en mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan meninggalkan namja itu di tengah ruangan yang tidak dia ketahui.

Tak berapa lama setelah Se7en pergi, lampu ruangan itu menyala dan Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa di hadapannya terdapat banyak orang yang memakai topeng sedang duduk di depan meja. Apakah ini?

Matanya membesar tak percaya. Mungkinkah ini adalah tempat seperti yang dia perkirakan? Saat itu Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dia tak memakai apapun selain sebuah kemeja putih yang besar yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dari luka.

Tok. Tok.

Ketukan palu dari arah kirinya membuat Jaejoong melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja asing tengah memegang palu dan sepertinya akan memulai apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan sebagai sebuah pelelangan.

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, kita akan mulai pelelangan kita hari ini dengan satu _barang spesial_. Namanya _Hero_ dan anda bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana tampangnya di layar kaca." Dan Jaejoong kemudian melihat wajahnya terdapat di layar di belakang sang pelelang. Mukanya memerah karena malu dan kesal, merasa sangat dipermalukan. "Tubuhnya sangat sensitif dan dia masih _baru_. Saya yakin hadirin sekalian sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba tubuh _baru _ini. Mari kita mulai pelelangannya."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang karena kurang cairan di dalam tubuhnya, sepertinya habis karena menangis tadi. Dia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana sang pelelang berujar dengan cepat menunjuk angka yang terus naik. Angka yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa Jaejoong bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Terjual. _Hero_ terjual untuk laki-laki bertopeng di meja nomor 5." Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya diangkat. Begitu cepat sampai dia bahkan tidak sempat melihat siapa orang yang telah _membelinya_.

Tubuhnya kali ini dilempar dengan kasar ke atas lantai sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya di tempat ini dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah membelinya, atau justru dia menghampiri orang yang telah membelinya tadi.

Blam.

Saat pintu tertutup, tinggallah Jaejoong berdua dengan orang yang telah membelinya. Seorang namja yang memiliki punggung tegap dan berjas abu-abu dengan celana yang sepadan warnanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya berharap kalau orang yang membelinya ini bukanlah orang yang sadis seperti dua orang yang memperlakukannya kemarin.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Jaejoong tidak menduga hidupnya akan langsung berubah drastis seperti ini. Andai saja dia menolak ajakan Se7en. Andai saja dia tidak menyakiti Yunho, mungkin dia tidak akan terkena karma. "Errm?" Jaejoong menggumam. Dia ingin memanggil nama orang yang telah membelinya, tetapi dia tidak tahu.

Perlahan namja yang ada di hadapannya memutar badannya hingga sekarang keduanya saling berhadapan. Saat matanya melihat siapa orang yang telah membelinya, kedua bola matanya membesar karena kaget. Sosok yang tak asing di hadapannya membuatnya terpana. Benarkah apa yang dia lihat?

"Yun...ho?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

Tentu saja karena Jung Yunho yang dia tahu adalah anak culun dengan kacamata tebal dan gaya rambut yang ketinggalan zaman. Sedangkan orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang namja tampan, dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda dan tampaknya dia tidak memakai kacamata, _soft lens_ mungkin? Lantas, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengenalinya?

Mudah. Dia melihat goresan luka di wajah Yunho yang pernah dia buat beberapa minggu lalu yang tampaknya belum sembuh. Apakah Yunho ingin membalas dendam padanya. Namun detik berikutnya, tubuh Jaejoong yang kedinginan karena tak memakai apapun dilanda oleh sesuatu yang hangat. "Jaejoong? Ternyata itu benar kamu. Syukurlah tadi aku membuntutimu," isak Yunho yang telah memeluk Jaejoong.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Jaejoong hanya dapat terduduk kaku dan membiarkan Yunho mendekapnya dengan erat. Tak berapa lama, Yunho pun melepaskan pelukannya dan keduanya duduk di atas lantai yang dingin. "Sini, kita ke atas tempat tidur saja, lebih hangat. Ah iya," gumam Yunho. Dia segera melepaskan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan Jaejoong sedikit. Karena masih sakit, Jaejoong akhirnya diangkat oleh Yunho dengan _bridal-style_ ke ranjang dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Yunho duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyelimuti namja itu. Kemudian dia menatap Jaejoong, yang masih dalam keadaan shok, dengan lembut.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Lepas!" seru Jaejoong. Dia menghempaskan tangan Yunho. Ekspresinya geram dan ingin sekali dia menampar Yunho jika tidak mengingat bahwa sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit.

"Hei, hei, kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada heran.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa...apa jangan-jangan kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Kau aneh. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah menolongmu, memangnya kau mau dibeli oleh namja tua yang menatapmu terus dengan nafsu? Kalau fisikku kuat aku pasti sudah menghajarnya karena menatapmu seperti itu," geram Yunho.

Perut Jaejoong mendadak sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho yang seolah begitu protektif terhadapnya. Memang benar, terlepas dari apa yang terjadi, jika bukan Yunho yang membelinya pasti mungkin dia akan berada di tangan orang asing. Setidaknya, dia hanya harus berhutang dengan Yunho. Yah, hitung-hitung mungkin dia harus membalas semua perbuatan kasarnya selama ini.

Ironis. Saat musuhmu yang menyelamatkanmu.

"Erm...Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan ragu-ragu. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Melihat Yunho yang sepertinya menunggu jawaban darinya, Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk memberikan izin. "Apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadapmu?"

Kedua mata Jaejoong membesar. Dirinya mendadak histeris saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya diperlakukan kasar bagaikan pelacur oleh kedua namja itu dan sekarang dia telah dijual kepada Jung Yunho. Bicara soal jual beli, dia harus tahu dari mana Yunho mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dan dari mana namja itu bisa menemukannya. Ternyata benar Jung Yunho adalah _stalker_-nya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Gulp.

Yunho meneguk ludah. "Err...janji kau tidak akan marah?" Jaejoong terdiam, tapi mengangguk tak lama kemudian. "Saat kau melakukan kejadian kemarin siang, aku kesal. Dan iya, satu hari sudah berlalu, Jaejoong. Oke, kembali lagi, aku kesal jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba ke klub."

"Kau, ke klub? Jangan bercanda," desis Jaejoong.

"Aku mencoba, tapi kemudian niatku menciut dan hendak berbalik, saat itu aku melihatmu keluar bersama dua orang namja yang tak kukenal. Meski apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi, aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Jaejoong dan aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai kenapa-kenapa."

Jika Jaejoong tersentuh, maka dia berhasil berakting untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah yang datar dan membiarkan Yunho untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menyewa taksi dan membuntuti mobil kalian. Kemudian kalian berada di sini. Saat itu sudah pagi hari dan aku tetap harus sekolah agar beasiswaku tidak dicabut dan memutuskan untuk kembali lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Untung saja aku tak terlambat," gumamnya.

"Singkat cerita aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini, tetapi para penjaga mengusirku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh masuk jika tidak ada izin dan penampilanku saat itu tidak meyakinkan." Jaejoong dapta membayangkan Yunho dengan atribut culunnya mencoba memasuki tempat ini. Tentu saja namja itu akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti, ehem, ini?"

"Aku meminta bantuan sahabatku, hei, memangnya hanya karena aku culun aku tak mempunyai sahabat?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ingin membuat namja di hadapannya marah. Biar bagaimana pun sekarang Jaejoong berhutang nyawa terhadapnya. "Lalu, uang sebanyak itu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sering mengikuti lomba?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Semua uang lombaku kugunakan dalam pelelangan itu untuk membelimu. Apapun asal kau tidak pergi ke tangan orang penuh nafsu itu," desis Yunho.

Pernyataan Yunho yang begitu menunjukkan rasa cintanya terhadap Jaejoong membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit tergerak. Demi dirinya, Yunho yang tak peduli penampilan dan yang tak terlihat orang boros, rela melakukan semuanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Yunho," gumam Jaejoong. "Gomawo," bisiknya lagi.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan meraba pipi Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu. Jika bukan karena tangan Jaejoong yang menarik tangan Yunho untuk meletakkan tangan namja itu di pipinya, mungkin Yunho tidak akan berani. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, uangmu akan kukembalikan. Dan..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menghindari dari Yunho yang masih menatapnya intens. "Aku minta maaf untuk semua perlakukanku selama ini," bisiknya.

"Ssh...gwenchana, aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya baik hati. Bahwa kau hanya tak ingin memberiku harapan dengan berbuat kasar dan perlakuan jahatmu tadi sebenarnya karena kau ingin dirimu yang terlihat sebagai orang jahat dan bukan diriku. Ssh, aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak keras kepala," bisik Yunho.

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong membenamkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan Yunho dan menangis di dalamnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Rasanya capek. Dia harus bertingkah seperti itu untuk menutupi lukanya. Dia hanya tidak mau terluka lagi. Semoga saja membiarkan Yunho mengobati lukanya adalah hal yang tepat. "Errm, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan ragu-ragu dalam pelukan mereka.

"Hmm?" gumam Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Boleh, boleh aku menciummu?" bisik Yunho dengan gugup.

Pelukan keduanya terlepas dan keduanya menatap dengan intens. Yang dirasakan Yunho berikutnya adalah bibir hangat Jaejoong yang menempel pada bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin mencicipi buah _cherry_ yang manis itu.

Ciuman yang dibagi keduanya lembut, tidak penuh nafsu. Sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang membuat dada Jaejoong semakin berdebar dan perutnya semakin sakit. Dia tahu ciri-ciri ini, hanya saja, dia berharap bahwa dia tidak merasakannya secepat ini. Dia ingin menjalaninya setapak demi setapak. "Jung Yunho, apakah pertanyaanmu kemarin masih berlaku?"

"Eh?" tanya Yunho kebingungan.

"Mengenai kau ingin jadi pacarku," gumam Jaejoong yang tersipu malu dan menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Jika ini karena balas budi, aku tak mau. Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya dengan perlahan dan Jae, aku berjanji tak akan menceritakan ini terhadap siapapun. Ini hanya rahasia di antara kita," bisik Yunho. "Jika setelah ini kau mau mengabaikan –" Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong sudah mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku harap mungkin kita bisa mulai dari berteman?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa cinta. Dari mata, hidung, hingga akhirnya kembali pada bibir merah ranum yang selama ini ingin dia miliki dan akhirnya bisa dia akui.

.

.

"Kerjamu bagus, Dong Wook." Suara tegas ini berasal dari seorang Jung Yunho yang tengah bersandar pada pegangan beranda dengan rokok di tangan kanannya dan telepon di tangan kirinya.

_"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jung Yunho, sang ketua mafia Korea, bukan?" _balas suara di seberang sana.

"Hahaha. Kau mengatakannya seolah kalau bukan karena itu kau tidak akan bekerja dengan bagus," ucap Yunho sembari memutar badannya sehingga sekarang kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan beranda dan matanya menatap ke arah lampu jalanan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Andrew? Namja Choi sialan itu berani membangkang perintahku!" desis Yunho sembari menghirup rokoknya dan menghembuskannya membentuk gumpalan asap di langit.

_"Tenanglah, Siwon hanya terkena emosi sesaat. Saat ini dia sudah menyesalinya kok."_

"Berapa yang kau beri?" tanya Yunho.

_"Hanya 100 cambukan dan 20 goresan kok, tidak lebih._" Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda tak percaya. "_Oke, aku minta bantuan Kibum untuk menyiksanya juga. Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa takut juga dengan si Snow White satu itu."_

Yunho tertawa keras namun kemudian mengecek ke dalam kamar, tempat sang _putri tidur_ berada. _"Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah tertidur pulas? Seriously, kau hanya perlu menculiknya, mengikatnya, dan mengajarkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya milikmu. Lagipula, siapa yang akan melawan Jung Yunho?"_

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku mau kalau dia sadar bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada siapapun selain aku yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Setelah ini dia akan sadar dengan _pengorbananku_ dan hanya akan bergantung padaku saja."

_"Well, untuk hal ini aku harus salut padamu, Yunho. Kau cukup sabar merancang semuanya. Dan, urgh, tidak bisakah kau mencari penampilan yang lebih bagus? Potongan rambut itu sudah sangat kuno dan kacamata tebal itu? Hell! Kalau bukan karena Zhoumi yang gila fashion itu, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Beruntung namja gila fashion itu masih menyimpan koleksi antik," _gerutu suara di seberang sana yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Ya, yang penting setidaknya sekarang aku akan membuat dia hanya bisa bergantung padaku dan tak bisa lepas dariku." Kali ini Yunho memutar badannya hingga dia dapat melihat menembus kaca sosok Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. "Dan aku masih marah karena kalian melukainya sampai dia berdarah," desis Yunho saat dia melihat cairan merah di selangkangan Jaejoong tadi.

"_Hei, jangan salahkan aku yang terbawa suasana. Lagipula aku harus membuat dia benar-benar menderita agar dia takut. Kalau aku separuh-separuh, dia tidak akan terpengaruh. Bukankah itu rencanamu?"_

"Yah, _well_, lupakan. Kemudian bagaimana dengan Minku-mu?"

"_Kau harus tahu kalau ternyata dia lebih cemburu daripada Sang Kelinci! Demi apapun aku harus membungkam mulutnya dengan gag ball dan memastikan dia terikat dengan dildo –"_

"TMI, Dong Wook, TMI. Jadi kuharap urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Minku dan hei, putri tidurku sudah terbangun. Pastikan semuanya kembali sesuai rencana, aku bergantung padamu."

_"Aku tidak akan dipanggil Se7en jika tak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu_."

"Ya, ya. Oke, aku matikan teleponnya sebelum Jaejoong curiga aku tak ada di sampingnya."

Klik. Tanpa menunggu balasan, Yunho segera menutup teleponnya. Dia membuka pintu kaca beranda dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidur. Dia duduk di samping ranjang sembari mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Urmm." Erang Jaejoong sembari membuka matanya. "Yunnie?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar julukan manis yang diberikan padanya itu. "Ssh, aku di sini, sana kembali tidur. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku sudah menyiapkan surat sakit untuk kita dan aku sudah menelepon kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa aku sedang menemanimu yang sakit. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah, oke?"

Jaejoong mengangguk seperti anak kecil dan memeluk pinggang Yunho seperti memeluk boneka. "Yunnie sangat hangat. Gomawo," bisik Jaejoong pelan sebelum kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Tangan Yunho mengelus kening Jaejoong perlahan dan kemudian mengecupnya. Yunho sudah bertekad saat itu bahwa malaikat penolongnya akan dia miliki tak peduli apapun caranya.

Ingat kisah tentang namja yang menolong seorang namja lain yang terlibat dalam perkelahian geng? _Well_, namja yang terluka itu adalah Yunho yang saat itu sedang dihadang oleh geng setempat. Saat itu, Yunho sedang dilanda kesedihan karena semua keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang dia duga sebenarnya adalah siasat dari kelompok mafia lain yang ingin meraih gelar dari keluarganya. Dilanda dengan emosi, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya dipukul oleh para anggota geng tersebut dan berpikir bahwa dia akan segera mati.

Dan saat dia berpikir seperti itu, dia melihat seorang malaikat. Dia berpikir bahwa malaikat itu akan menjemputnya kepada keluarganya, namun ternyata itu adalah Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja patah hati dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyun Joong. Pertemuan mereka yang singkat di malam berhujan itu tak akan dilupakan Yunho. Dia mencari namja yang sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit bahkan mengancam suster dan dokter yang berada di sana jika dia tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang namja tersebut. Beruntung namja itu mengisi _form_ pasien sehingga dia mengetahui nama Jaejoong.

Kemudian dimulailah aksi untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Sepertinya tidak mudah dan akhirnya tibalah dia pada rencana gila seperti ini. Rasanya tidak rela melihat orang yang dia cintai disetubuhi oleh orang lain. Butuh kontrol yang begitu dahsyat agar dia tidak menghajar Se7en dan Siwon yang hanya melaksanakan perintah dari dirinya. Setidaknya hal itu berhasil. Setelah ini, Jaejoong akan membuka hatinya untuk dirinya dan tak akan bisa lepas lagi dirinya.

Memanfaatkan hati Jaejoong yang sebenarnya baik, Yunho membuat namja itu bukan hanya akan bergantung pada dirinya, tetapi juga merasa berhutang. Ya, tentu saja dengan jumlah uang yang sebanyak itu, Jaejoong akan merasa sangat berhutang dan akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat melunasinya. Yunho punya berbagai alternatif untuk Jaejoong, tapi biarlah. Dia bisa menikmati waktunya pelan-pelan.

Oh, pelelangan itu? Semuanya juga direncanakan oleh Yunho, tetapi tidak dengan namja tua dan mesum yang menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu. Yunho sudah memastikan bahwa namja itu tidak akan dapat melihat hari esok lagi sejak mata namja itu tertempel pada Jaejoong. Dan beraninya namja itu melawannya.

Hyun Joong? Yunho juga sudah mengatasinya. Setidaknya sekarang namja itu sedang berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang menyakitkan. Yah, Yunho tidak membunuhnya karena dia ingin membuat namja itu merasakan penderitaan yang telah dia berikan pada Jaejoong. Siapapun yang menyakiti Jaejoong akan menghadapi dirinya.

Dan Jaejoong, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kau terjebak dalam tipu muslihat seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

The End (?)

.

.

A/N:

Pokokny ff ini terinspirasi sama satu ff yg aku baca di .com couplenya ChangHo (Changmin x Yunho) tapi aku ubah jadi Yunjae dan aku bikin biar beda. xD pokokny Cuma terinspirasi dan gak benar2 sama, jadi gak usah khawatir #plak

Semoga saja ceritanya tidak aneh _ dan saya minta maaf menistai Jaejoong di sini TAT saya tidak bermaksud, tapi yg ada di benak saya seperti itu.

Ya seperti judulnya.

Se Fier à artinya kepercayaan dalam bahasa Prancis. Jadi ya seperti yg dijelaskan dalam bagian terakhir. Semua ini hanya rencana Yunho agar Jaejoong **percaya** pada namja itu dan hanya akan bergantung pada Yunho _ Kalau ada kesempatan mungkin akan lebih ditelaah lagi (?)

FF ini sudah pernah diupdate di wp saya, hanya ingin berbagi dan saya tidak menerima bashing mengenai karakter atau kepada saya, sudah capek :) Kalau anda yang tidak bisa membaca peringatan saya, silakan anda belajar lagi membaca yang baik ^^v

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen

PS: TMI itu Too Much Information (terlalu banyak informasi) Ya semacam istilah di inggris gitu deh xD #plak oke deh. Kali ini beneran cabut~


End file.
